ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Happy New Year 2011/Guide
fr:Bonne année 2011/Guide Walkthrough While speaking to a starter NPC in one of the three nations may improve the possibility of attaining the gifts, it has been proven that it is NOT a requirement. Simply start out by following the Dragatama and wyrms. Now trade Dragatama anything. He takes anything from Christmas candies to Muddy Bar Tabs. As well as receiving your item, you can also receive a random buff. You can still receive buffs even if you already possess all the items listed below or have full inventory at the time of trading. He will give random items or buffs and say: Dragatama: " " Upon a successful trade: *He says, "I am the will of the realm's guardian wyrms made manifest, and in accordance with the Fra Eastern calander, this year belongs to us! May the soil be fertile and the harvests bountiful in the coming months." or *He says, "You currently stand in the eye of a raging maelstrom. Embark upon those winds and let them carry you to glory, obliterating all who dare defy you." or *He says, " " Known rewards (giant rabbit costume) (Snoll costume) (3 Hour) When used you will get the message: "Player eats a galette des rois,but finds nothing inside..." or "Player eats a Galette des Rois. Player finds an item inside!" *Possible Rewards: **Sapphire **Lapis Lazuli **Fluorite **Goshenite **Tourmaline **Black Pearl **Turquoise **Onyx **Sardonyx **Clear Topaz **Amber **Light Opal **Ametrine Note: The NPCs run the entire zone, I had to use Wide Scan just to keep up with them. *East Sarutabaruta *West Sarutabaruta *East Ronfaure *West Ronfaure *North Gustaberg *South Gustaberg *Tahrongi Canyon *La Theine Plateau *Konschtat Highlands *Valkurm Dunes *Qufim Island *Meriphataud Mountains *Jugner Forest *Pashhow Marshlands *Sauromugue Champaign *Batallia Downs *Rolanberry Fields *Yuhtunga Jungle *Yhoator Jungle *Beaucedine Glacier *Xarcabard *The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah *Western Altepa Desert *Eastern Altepa Desert *Buburimu Peninsula ---- New Year's Gift Talk to one of the Event Starter NPCs in the 3 nations. *Bring a New Year's Gift to the Event Starter NPC and choose the second option to obtain the Battledore. *Bunta, Bastok Markets (D-11) *Jeanparmand, Northern San d'Oria (D-8) *Pyru-Copyru, Port Windurst (B-4) **You need to speak with the event starters to trade the item in, even if you have already obtained a New Year's Gift. Options: #Let you ask Grandpa a question. #Give you something from my pocket. #Tell you more about Grandpa. :After obtaining the Battledore, on subsequent trades you will receive fireworks when selecting option 2. *Note: If you trade the New Year's Gift back, or you "use" the Gift, you will receive Fishing Imagery Support for an hour. Copy of "Hoary Spire" *Equip the Battledore and board the Windurst-Jeuno Airship. Travel may originate in either Windurst or Jeuno for this portion of the event. *Locate the NPC Dilauriome on the West side of the upper deck. Talk to Dilauriome while having the Battledore equipped. Bring him two Black Ink and one Bast Parchment to obtain Copy of "Hoary Spire".